Command and Conquer: Tiberium Paradox
by fuji92
Summary: It is four years after the Ascension Conflict, Parker now a Colonel leads the reformed GDI First Fleet and continue to faithfully serve the Global Defense Initiative. Unfortunately during a trial on a new FTL Drive, the fleet somehow got warped into another version of Earth that are under alien threat. Can the First Fleet help the defenders and return to their own timeline?


Disclaimer: I do not owned Command and Conquer or Strike Witches series, both are rightfully and respectfully owned by Electronic Arts and Gonzo Animation/Shimada Humikane/Noboru Yamaguchi respectively.

Authors Foreword: Yes I know it seems I have too many ideas in my mind lately due to me began playing some games like the infamous Command and Conquer 4: Tiberium Twilight which this fic is focused on…for now this is somewhat an experimental one since I've seen the lack of good C&C fic on the FFnet. So I do hope to see your feedback on this particular series. For now, let's get on with it.

* * *

**Prologue: Life after Death**

**Location: Threshold 19 (Scrin Tower/"Kane's" Tower), Italian Red Zone.**

**Date: May 11****th****, 2077**

**Commander Parker's POV**

"Thank you." That is all GDI Commander Daniel Parker managed to hear as he saw the once enigmatic, ruthless and infamous figure in human history…Kane finally enter the activated Scrin Portal and ascended before his Optical Implant experiencing shutdown sequence.

Parker knew he was dying thanks after being shot by his own Commanding Officer Colonel Louise James after knowing the truth about the circumstances of his wife…Lilian Parker's death. He regrets nothing as his vision began to fade and he could see the image of his wife greeting him with a smile as he finally closed his eyes.

**General Wesley Riggs POV**

As the news of Colonel James and her loyal GDI Forces along with Commander Parker are battling against Nod Forces at Threshold 19 in the Italian Red Zone prior to their escape from the GDI Supermax Facility in the Arctic Circle, he under the order of General Secretary Rios of the GDI Council scrambled all available GDI Forces to the Scrin Tower only to find battlefield wreckage of Nod and GDI vehicles but what scared him is that the fighting ceased and the absence of Tiberium after witnessing the Scrin Tower somehow has been activated.

With the arrival of the GDI Forces under General Riggs, James loyalists immediately surrenders and Riggs forces cordoned off the areas around the Tower as he and several other troops went inside to find Colonel James and Commander Parker who has been reported by James loyalists to enter the Tower to find Kane.

The sight as he enters a white chamber with only a now deactivated Scrin Portal standing at the center of the chamber itself was surprise and also confusing, he thought he would see a dead body of Kane and the satisfied face of Colonel James and Commander Parker in exacting their vengeance standing victoriously near the Nod Prophet's body only to discover the two of them lying on the floor and not moving.

"Jesus Christ…" Riggs muttered as he went to the downed figure of Colonel Louise James body to search for a pulse but then he saw the bruise on her neck and her shocked expression on her face, indicating that she was killed by someone through asphyxiation and left to die…no doubt by Kane he assumed.

"Goddamnit Louise…looks what happened to you now." Riggs muttered to the now dead figure of the GDI Colonel, the one he was closely working with since the end of the Third Tiberium War, only to die in what would be humiliating death in the end.

He was about to call the medic when one of his men suddenly shouts, "Sir! This one still alive!" which prompted Riggs to turn and see that it was Commander Parker, which shows that he was shot judging by the bullet holes on the Commander's BDU.

Riggs went over the unconscious Commander and give out an order to his men, "Get me a medic here ASAP!"

"Don't die on me Commander!" Riggs said to the unconscious Commander Parker even though he knew the young Commander can't hear his words while Riggs applying first aid to stop the bleeding until the medic arrived to give a proper medical treatment to the Commander.

* * *

**A Month Later,**

**Location: New Adana, GDI Medical Research Facility, Turkey's Blue Zone.**

**Date: 3****rd**** June, 2077**

It has been a month since the ascension of Kane and the rest of his Brotherhood followers which signifies the end of the long and brutal 78 years of conflict between the Global Defense Initiative and the Brotherhood of Nod and a month after the world rejoiced at the absence of Tiberium which has plagued the world since its appearance 82 years before.

Commander Parker still reportedly in coma after being sent to the GDI funded medical facility for surgery and treatment which saving his life from his imminent death. That morning, Commander Parker could feel that he isn't dead yet and he could sensed that his Optical Implant began rebooting itself causing him to open his eye only to see a Nurse saw him in an astonished expression.

"W-Where am I?" Parker managed to croak some words from his dried throat at the Nurse.

The Nurse put down the clipboard and immediately went to him, "Calm down sir, you're in a GDI medical facility. Don't move much, I'll call the doctor to check your condition." And the nurse immediately ran out of the room only to return several minutes later with doctors to checking his conditions.

**The day after****,**

Commander Parker sat lied down on his bed after he wakes up from his coma, he really thought that he had died that day after being shot by James and left dying after opening the portal for Kane. Since that day, he contemplates at his past actions during the conflict…and it wasn't a pleasant one as he openly defied the GDI Council and support Colonel James on her insurrection mostly because he thinks it is the right thing to do since the Council never intended to stop Kane at all according to James. He thinks that after being released from the medical facility, he would be sent to court martial and imprisoned again…a fate which he already accepted.

Parker managed to keep himself up to date with the current news thanks to his Optical Implants showing news about the aftermath of Kane's ascension and the disappearance of Tiberium from Earth. Even Parker himself was taken by surprised…he remembers what Kane had told him about the Tiberium Control Network, the Optical Implants and the true purpose of the Scrin Tower during his last encounter with him…it seems the Prophet's word are really true after all.

His contemplation was abruptly ended as he heard a knock on the door which revealed General Riggs arrived to see him…alone. Parker thought that General Riggs was there to apprehend him again after his daring escape from the Supermax Facility but instead he saw the smiling face of the current GDI Commander-in-Chief and a living veteran of two wars against Nod directly at him as he takes a seat on an empty chair besides Parker's bed.

"Good morning Commander, how are you feeling?" Riggs asks the bedridden Parker.

"F-Feeling fine…sir." Parker hesitated, he had openly defied him and the General Secretary during James insurrection but why Riggs greets him normally when he should have reprimanded him for insubordination?

General Riggs quickly sensed the Commander's troubled feeling and decided to tell him what actually happened, "Commander, I have to be frank with you…your insubordination in joining Colonel James insurrection against the GDI Council and blatantly disregard my orders to relieved James of her command AND the order to surrender would have you go through court martial and being executed as a traitor." Riggs told the Commander with a face expressing anger and disappointment.

But then, Riggs expression changed to calm and acceptance as he continued to tell him, "But…the GDI Council and High Command have decided to pardon you and are allowed to return to active service once you are discharged."

The last statement baffles Parker as he stares unbelievably at the GDI General, "S-Sir? What do you mean return to active service? D-Didn't I-"

"Don't." Riggs cut him off, "We managed to learn the truth from Colonel James officers and her classified records along with your last recording from your Optical Implant. I can't believe Louise would stoop so low…deliberately killing your wife and used you as her tools to exact vengeance on Kane." He began to go to his informal speech at Parker.

That statement makes Parker paused, for his own Commanding Officer to manipulate him from the truth costs him dearly…if he knew the truth from the beginning, he would not have forced to battle against one of his own, against his fellow GDI soldiers and he regretted that fact truly to this day.

"I know this is hard son, if Louise weren't too paranoid and see the big picture…all of this would never happen." Riggs put his hand on Parker's shoulder, "Also without you activating the portal, humanity would have been wiped out by Tiberium in years to come…you've done the right thing in the end Parker. The Council and even General Secretary Rios would have thanked you for your effort."

Hearing that from the General himself comforted him a bit despite everything he had done. Finally General Riggs decided to leave Parker be but not before telling him, "Oh and Commander Parker, GDI High Command has promoted you to the rank of Colonel…congratulations."

With that, Riggs leaves the now surprised Parker as he takes in everything on what Riggs said before he could finally accept everything that Riggs told him…especially the promotion.

"Goddamnit…" He muttered before he decided that some shuteye could do wonders for his brain.

* * *

**Four Years Later,**

**Date: 6****th**** July, 2080**

**Location: GST Tzadik, GDI First Fleet, holding on orbit**

It has been almost a year since Kane's ascension and the absence of Tiberium, the World now live in relative peace with no more major conflict since the Ascension Conflict. Changes were quickly shown in the aftermath of the conflict as regions which their status has been labeled Red and Yellow Zone due to the large amount of Tiberium presence suddenly changed into Blue Zone status. The GDI Council immediately ordered the reconstruction of the regions which for over a year, sprawling metropolis and cities are flourished in the now Tiberium Free Zone with majority of the people now would never live in fear of hazardous Tiberium fields.

The GDI Military still maintain a strong presence throughout the world and advancements in military technology has gone to great leap after GDI InOps recovered much of the technologies gained from the now defunct Brotherhood of Nod and what remains of the Scrin invaders, from advanced laser weaponry to stealth technologies and to energy shielding; the GDI Research Technologies have produced an array of powerful arsenals in GDI's disposals. Some may have questioned the relevance of maintaining the GDI Military since the threat of the Brotherhood of Nod are now a distant past but all opposition immediately crushed as the GDI Council voiced their support to develop the GDI's military technology, as General Secretary Rios stated,

**[**_Even with the Brotherhood of Nod are gone, we would never forget another enemy that are out there…poised to return with great force to wipe us out. The Scrin is a credible threat to humanity that GDI needs to handle and for that purpose only…the Council agrees to support further funding and research into advancing our military technology in order to effectively defend humanity from all kinds of threat…be it from the inside or Extraterrestrial_ – General Secretary Evelyn Rios during a GDI Council Meeting after the end of the Ascension Conflict, 15th August 2077**]**

And with that, the GDI Military finally upgraded their space-capable fleet and expand it more as GDI has created at least four more fleet in addition to the First Fleet aptly named the Second, Third, Fourth and Fifth Fleet which all of them are now capable of traveling into space. By 2080, GDI research on space-based technology finally created a working Faster-Than-Light Drive for the GDI Space Fleets. With the application of this new technology, GDI Fleets could respond rapidly in any emergency situations or in the event of war especially if the war is against alien species such as the Scrin.

**Colonel Parker's POV**

Daniel Parker, now a Colonel of the GDI First Fleet and Commander-on-Deck of the Tzadik watches as the fleet now assembled near orbit which consists of two GST which one was his own Command Vessel, the Tzadik and GST Methuselah, now served as a backup Command Vessel and also has a small manufacturing facility which is a bonus addition after the Methuselah has been repaired and refitted for some time since it was out of action at the Incursion War and for the remainder of the Ascension Conflict. Along with the two GST's are compliments of advanced ships which included the Archangel –class Capital Repair Ship, Kodiak-class Capital Warship/Battlecruisers and the now fully into production, the Arcus-class Advanced Warship which four years before classified as an Experimental Bomber but by the end of the Ascension Conflict, it changed its status into a full-purposed Capital Warship after further developments has enabled it to be space-worthy. For the Kodiak-class, some of them have been retrofitted to be more effective against Capital Ships by replacing its 24" Artillery Gun Turrets into a more potent Heavy Ion Beam guns for long and short range ship to ship engagement, it was a truly formidable fleet if it pitted against its enemies.

The reason, his fleet has been chosen to test the newly develop FTL Drive designed by GDI Space Research Division for experimental testing. At first he is hesitated about the new FTL Drive but under suggestion of General Riggs who are planning to retire from service by the end of the month, he accepted the offer.

"C-Colonel?" Parker turned as he saw another familiar faces in the form of Sergeant Nash, once Colonel Louise James NCO on the Tzadik during the remainder of the Ascension Conflict. Surprisingly even Nash never known about James plot against Kane thus he was pardoned off and now serving under Parker's command with his promotion as a Commander.

"Yes Commander Nash?" Parker asks.

"We have General Riggs on the line." Nash told as he saw the Colonel's face turned back towards the footage of his assembled fleet before turning back to him.

"Thank you Commander, I'll get on it shortly."

Nash saluted at him as he said, "Sir, it was an honor to serve under your command again." Nash was still the same youthful officer Parker met since he started serving on the Tzadik.

"Glad to have you with me too Nash, see to your men Commander. Dismissed." Parker dismissed him before he heads to the monitor screen where General Riggs are standing by on the communication feed.

"Colonel, how it goes up there?" the General asks.

"The fleet is on orbit, all of them have been fitted with the new FTL Drive…although I still have doubts about this sir." Parker informed as he also stated his doubt on this experiment.

Riggs only shook his head as he looked back at Parker, "Colonel; the F-Tech research team needed that data, if this trial is successful…we will have the rest of the fleets to be fitted with this drive by the end of the year."

"I know that sir…I just hoped it won't backfire on us or something. Who knows we're gonna get transported to another world instead of usual jump?" Parker joked but he still has his doubts on the issue at hand.

"You and your fleet will be fine Colonel, now inform your men and ready the fleet for a jump to Neptune. Keep your hopes up and pray for the best son." Riggs figures finally disappeared from the monitor as communication with him ended.

Parker sighed as he told one of the Tzadik crewmembers, "Patch me through the fleet."

Parker takes the communicator and transmits his order to his fleet, "To all ships of the GDI First Fleet…this is Colonel Parker. We have been given a green light for the FTL Drive test jump to Neptune. Get the ships in place and activate the Drive on my mark."

Parker looked at his watch as he sees it was 9:59 AM with 10 seconds remaining until it turns to 10:00. He patiently waits as the time has struck 10 and he ordered, "Activate the Drive!"

* * *

**At the same time,**

**Location: GST Tzadik Engine Bay**

The ships crewmen who are stationed inside the engine room where the new FTL Drive has been installed went through another maintenance checklist on the engines and other equipment when the claxon blared, indicating that a Drive Jump is imminent.

The rest of the crews took that time to leave the engine room when they all noticed the FTL Drive suddenly gave a spark.

"Wait what the hell is wrong with that drive?! Hurry inform the Colonel now!" One of the engineers ordered but by then, it was too late.

**Back at the GST Tzadik Command Bridge,**

Colonel Parker and the rest of the bridge crew braced themselves for a jump along with the rest of his fleets but the ship shook violently as it enters the jump.

"What happened?" The Colonel said as he tried to regain his footing.

"Sir, the engineers in the Engine Bay informs us that the FTL Drive seems to be malfunctioned." One of the GST's crew told the Parker.

"Damnit! Order the fleet to abort the jump now! Send the word to General Riggs immedi-!" Parker immediately fell back on the floor when the ships violently jumped forward, so does the rest of the First Fleet too in one brilliant flash of light.

* * *

**Location: GDI Central Military HQ, New Adana.**

**Date: 6****th**** July, 2080**

"Sir, we lost all transmissions and signals from the First Fleet." A GDI Communications Officer informed Griggs as they lost contact with the fleet.

There was a pregnant pause until General Griggs with a grim look on his face asks, "Did we have anything on our deep-space satellites?"

"Negative sir, we didn't pick up anything." The Officer shook his head.

"Jesus Christ…" He mutters before he ordered another officer, "Get me the General Secretary…NOW!"

Griggs sat down on his seat and wiped the sweat from his forehead when the GDI Secretary General Evelyn Rios appears on his communication screen, "This is General Secretary Rios, what's going on out there?"

"Ma'am, I believe we're facing a problem here…" General Riggs begin to inform the Secretary General a series of events that leads to the disappearance of the GDI First Fleet.

* * *

**Location: Somewhere above the Earth (Coordinates Unknown)**

**Date: Unknown (GDI Current Calendar [6****th**** July 2080])**

After the unexpected jump which took for somehow…a long time finally reappeared back on Earth, or so it seems. Inside the capital ship of the GDI First Fleet GST Tzadik, Colonel Parker and the rest of the Tzadik crew began to recover from the violent jump and tried to get their bearings straight.

"God I felt like being hit by Kodiak artillery shells many times over…" Parker muttered as he began to look at the still recovering crew.

Parker coughed several times before he could mutter a question to his crew, "I-Is everyone alright?!"

"W-We're all good -*cough*- here sir!" A female bridge crew replied as she helped others who are still struggling to get their bearing.

"That's…good to hear." Parker let out a breath of relief before he turned to the now recovering Communication Officer by the name of Doyle Bright, "Doyle, I need the status on the other crews and the rest of our fleet."

"Already on it sir…oh Christ I need a bloody sick bag by the end of the day…" Doyle muttered as he began to get any contact the rest of Tzadik crews and what remains of the fleet.

It took about four minutes or so when he informed the Colonel about the latest situation regarding his fleet, "Sir, all the ships are accounted for…but all of them reported that their FTL Drive aren't working anymore…our engineering crews report the same too."

Parker curses inwardly at the news, he knew that this…experiment isn't going to work and now they suffered the brunt of it…oh how he wishes he could get his hands on those eggheads at F-Tech as soon as he return back to Earth.

"Doyle, patch through the GDI Command at New Adana, let them know that we're fine." Parker ordered but he then noticed the pale face of Doyle when he stares at him.

"S-Sir, I hate to inform you that we didn't pick up any signals or transmissions from New Adana." Doyle inform with a grim look etched on his face.

Parker blinked his eye as he heard this new development, "W-Wait what do you mean you can't contact the Command? Have you tried Reykjavik or Washington, Southern Cross Base or any of our outposts?"

"That's…a bloody negative sir." Doyle sighed as Parker finally realized what has happening.

Parker has gone into a deep thought again until he realized something and asks Doyle, "Doyle, what about the TCN Network?"

Doyle began typing on the console and the ships EVA then finally shown the result, "Bloody hell…no TCN transmission…and the continents here has been somewhat…deformed."

Parker was expected that much, he tried to connect to the TCN Network via his optical implants but somehow, he didn't detect it and that makes him confused but then when he heard the communications officer telling him that the world continents is somewhat…deformed, it makes him quite confusing.

"Wait what do you mean the continents deformed?" Parker said as he watches the screen and realized what Doyle meant.

One of the crew then asked the GDI Colonel, "Sir…this is may sound crazy but…are we actually transported to another dimension or so sir?"

Parker stares at the crew, "State your name and rank."

"Friedrich Bauer, Corporal…sir."

Parker stares at him for a moment before he let another sigh, "Thank you for sharing your thoughts Private." He then turned to Doyle again, "Get me Commander Nash ASAP and send some reconnaissance drone above the Stratosphere."

* * *

**Few Minutes Later****,**

Commander Nash arrived at the Tzadik's bridge only to see the grim-looked face of Colonel Parker as he decided to announce his arrival by reporting to him.

"Colonel, you need me?" Nash asks the GDI Colonel.

Parker then turned to him at looked at him for a few moments as he asks a question, "Are you alright Nash?"

"Yes sir just woke up after getting the feeling of being crushed by several heavy Nod Crawlers coming at me." Nash tried to lighten up the mood only for Parker to turn to him with a serious looks.

"Commander Nash, I hope you are ready as I'm going to give you your first combat assignment." Parker told the young Commander.

As Nash gives a nod to Parker, the Colonel beckons him to follow as the two stops in front of a monitor showing the map of Earth, "Commander our fleet has finished the scans of this…Earth. As you see here, we didn't find any traces of the TCN Network or detecting any GDI presence at all so for now, we are all what's left of the GDI."

"Wait sir…did you mean we are in…another world?" Commander Nash asks as he looked over the map.

Parker could only give a curt nod as he told Nash the first assignment as the new Commander under Colonel Parker, "Commander, you task is to recon this particular area in the Ardennes…we've got some…unusual readings in the area and I want you to investigate it."

Nash understood his tasks but he had other question, "Sir, what should I do if we stumbled with the locals? They might not know about GDI or us for that matter."

"You don't have to worry Commander, the inhabitants below are perfectly humans…judging from our reconnaissance drone…" Parker paused as he pushed something on the console and the screen shows up a report from the recon drone, "…we have determined that this Earth's humanity is mostly using tech-level which are mostly a mix of GWWI to GWWII tech."

"That old? What time are we in right now?" Nash asks.

"Unknown, if we could establish a contact with the locals…it would help us immensely to gain information on this…new universe if Corporal Bauer here is correct." Parker took a glance at Corporal Bauer before turn back to Nash.

Parker then continued, "For this mission, I'll assign you a Support Crawler, remember that your job is only to investigate the area. Once done, we'll send in an MCV and setting up a base of operations…that is all Commander."

Nash saluted at him before he went out from the Bridge to the GST's loading bay where the majority of the Crawlers and other units are stationed there, waiting to be called upon in missions.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

**Location: Allied Army Field HQ, Bastogne, Belgica.**

**Date: 16****th**** December, 1944**

It has been several months since the destruction of the Neuroi Hive over Gallia by the efforts of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and the news of its destruction has caused morale among the Allied Army skyrocketed. The Allied Army High Command immediately took the initiative of deploying their troops to Gallia and by the middle of December, the Allied Forces lead by General Eisenhower finally reach the country of Belgica after combating some Neuroi stragglers which are separated from the Gallian Neuroi Hive.

In a particular area which is near the Ardennes, the Belgican town of Bastogne has become a hub for the Allied Forces to receive supplies and reinforcements which are needed as they had planned a massive operation to liberate Karlsland from the Neuroi's. The town is held by Liberion 101st Airborne Division lead by General Anthony McAuliffe and the Karlsland 5th Panzer Army lead by General Hasso von Manteuffel. Both of the Generals has been tasked to occupy the town of Bastogne and hold it until the preparation for the offensive to liberate Karlsland is completed.

"Alright, let's see what we got here." McAuliffe said as he and General Hasso along with several other staffs are looking at a map which is provided by the Allied Intelligence.

General Hasso observed the updated map indicating their ally and the enemy positions, "I don't like it General…the Neuroi's are amassing their forces along the border…the Air Witches reports that the Neuroi are lining up their ground units while the air units are building up as we speak."

"Agreed, it seems that we need to strengthen our hold on the surroundings outside of Bastogne…I will request the Allied HQ to send in some supplies and more reinforcements should something happened." McAuliffe said to the Karlsland General before he turned to another figure standing with them.

"Thank you for arriving in such a short notice Wing Commander Wilcke, now I do hope your Air Witches would provide support?" McAuliffe greeted the new arrival whose name is Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, formerly commanding officer of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing she's now lead a detachment of Witches from the Karlsland Luftwaffe to help reinforcing the Bastogne garrisons.

"They will do as they told General. Just leave the sky to us." Minna said as she confirms her support should Bastogne will be under attack by the Neuroi.

"Alright, now with all that aside, I think we should relegate some of the units to ho-" Whatever suggestions that would be leaving the mouth of the Liberion Airborne General is abruptly stopped when a runner forcefully opened the door of their HQ.

"Sir! Sir! T-The Neuroi's are attacking!" The runner gasped for breath as he relayed the information to the Allied Generals.

The Liberion General McAuliffe just sighed as he pulls out a pack of cigarette and lightens it up as he said, "Well…nuts."

"Ah, seems I need to see to my men. Now, if you excuse me." The Karlsland General then leaves the room.

McAuliffe released a puff of smoke before turning to Minna, "Wing Commander, prepare your girls…we've got a long day ahead of us."

"You don't have to say it twice sir." Minna smiled as he hurriedly leaves the room, leaving the Liberion General along with his staff.

McAuliffe then told one of the staff officer handling the communications, "Send a message to General Eisenhower…we need reinforcements ASAP."

Little did he knew, that help are already on their way even if they haven't realized it.

* * *

**Few Hours Later,**

**Location: Somewhere in the Ardennes, Germany (?)**

**Date: Unknown (GDI current Calendar [6****th**** July, 2080])**

For GDI Field Commander Nash, of all the actions he participated during his service with the Global Defense Initiative…never did he have faced a situation such as what he is going to do today, from being stranded in some alternate version of Earth to the fact that there is no GDI presence bugged him to no end but that ended when the Drop Pods which carried him and his Support Crawler finally touched the snowy ground of the Ardennes while knocking several trees due to the impact.

**[EVA](Deployment successful Commander, standing by for your next order)**

"Thank you EVA, I'll take it from here." Commander Nash said as he deployed the Support Crawler and builds several Orca Mk. V's to recon the area first.

As he busy ordering his units about, Colonel Parker's image appears on his Battle Command Interface and at the same time, several drop pods landed down near Nash's Crawler.

**[Colonel Parker](Commander Nash, the fleet surveillance drone has pinpointed the location of the energy readings…it's now marked on your tactical map display. I also have dispatched several ground troops to support you. Report in when you done…and good luck Commander.)**

The transmission ended and true enough, Nash saw the reinforcements composed of several platoons of infantrymen which is actually one of the newly created unit called the Light Riflemen as their combat armors are a reminiscence of the Second Tiberium War Light Infantry deployed alongside several Bulldog reconnaissance vehicles to cover the ground while Nash's Orcas covering the air.

"Alright then…EVA, relay the order to the rest of the units...I want them to approach slowly and carefully to the location where the unusual energy readings are last reported." Nash ordered.

**[EVA](Affirmative Commander, orders has been relayed throughout all units)**

Nash wiped his forehead, this was his first assignment as a Commander and he will not screw this up…especially when the officer he looked up too is watching him from above.

"Time to earn your stripes Nash…this is it, time to earn your stripes." Nash said to no one except himself as he prepared his forces to fight when the situation arises.

Hopefully it won't be the Godforsaken Nod…or the Scrins…hopefully.

**Prologue Ends**

* * *

**GDI Intelligence Database Archive:**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GDI Weapons, Tactics and System Database:**

**Unit: **Light Riflemen

**Weapon: **GD-3 Assault Rifle with integrated Grenade Launcher.

**Description:** At the end of the Ascension Conflict which signals the end of the war between the Brotherhood of Nod and the Global Defense Initiative along with the disappearance of Tiberium from Earth, the GDI Military finally allows for the reinstating of most of the GDI Arsenals from the previous war in an effort to overhaul the GDI Forces again after the Ascension Conflict. One of them is the GDI standard infantrymen which have been improved much after the Third Tiberium War, this new generations of GDI Riflemen is called the GDI Light Riflemen in reminiscence of the GDI Light Infantry of the Second Tiberium War.

The GDI Light Riflemen are equip with a more improved GD-3 Assault Rifle replacing the old GD2 which increases the Riflemen's stopping power against enemy units. Other than their rifle, they also wears an advanced combat armor which its designs are somewhat similar to its Second Tiberium Wars counterpart but it has several differences due to the Light Riflemen's combat armor has several integrated systems which are present in Nod's Second/Third Tiberium War Advanced Body Armor coupled with an experimental Personal Energy Shield reverse-engineered from the Scrin since the end of the Third Tiberium War, it could stop energy and kinetic based damage before the shield collapses under intense fire. The unit was reinstated to GDI service to act a role as an auxiliary unit to support their Zone Armored brethrens during an engagement and also can be relegated to peacekeeping efforts on a friendly reclaimed territory, effectively freeing the heavy Zone infantry to engage the frontline.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GDI InOps Database Archive:**

**The Overhauling of GDI Military Forces after the Ascension Conflict**

The GDI have gone over to restructuring their military force again by the end of the Ascension Conflict due to the disbandment of the Brotherhood of Nod and the disappearance of Tiberium from Earth. This is done in fear of another threat which is the Scrin where the GDI has fully prepared some scenarios in the event of a Scrin Invasion. The GDI Military Command has decided to reinstate much of their arsenals and tactics from the previous War in order to compensate with the Crawler system which proves to be effective in the previous conflict such as the return of the base construction tactics to provide a strong foothold in the region or area which the GDI forces would be deployed in an event of another conflict. The Crawler has been reassigned as GDI's rapid deployment force especially from their GDI Space Fleets which the Crawlers could be used to create a beachhead for further deployment. The GDI Military too have finally integrated some of the Scrin and Nod's technology into their forces after acquiring many of the Nod's treasure trove of weapons technology databases since the Brotherhood of Nod has been declared a defunct organization and from reverse engineering of what's left of the Scrin forces after the end of the Third Tiberium War.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys…sorry if you had expected an update on Paradox Timeline or any other of my active fanfics…I just well…have to get this out of my system somewhat after playing the Command and Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight game (Which I admit…it's still bad although I do have to give them the credits for making units overpowered with a proper upgrades). So here's the prologue and I hope to hear some feedback if I should continue it or so and if you want me to continue this, give me ideas or suggestions but for now, I hope you guys enjoy this story. – Fuji92


End file.
